


Five Star Service

by OKami_hu



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Ambiguous Gender Reader, Master/Servant, Oral Sex, Other, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 15:19:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17942177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OKami_hu/pseuds/OKami_hu
Summary: Acquiring a servant wasn't in Aaravos' plans but he's open to giving you a chance to impress.





	Five Star Service

“A new servant.” Aaravos looks a little surprised. “This is an interesting turn of events. I’m not sure what I could use you for.”

You neatly clasp your hands in front of you and lower your gaze. You didn’t receive clear instructions, only that you’re supposed to serve the Archmage. And now that you’ve seen him, you kind of… would like to serve him. He’s gorgeous, mysterious and his voice does things to you. Mainly sends shivers through your body. 

You hear him pace idly, stopping by a shelf and running his fingers over the spines of the books. 

“Then again…” he drawls, “maybe there’s one thing. It’s worth a try.” He snaps his fingers and you immediately look up.

“Follow.” He walks to the door on the left and pushes it open. As you obediently tail him, you realize that it’s a bedroom, airy and lavish. The bed itself is luxuriously large, canopied by a shimmering sheer white curtain; the covers are light blue like the morning sky. You can’t spot a light source, but the room is lit softly. Around the bed, the floor’s dark marble tiles are covered by the pelts of some fluffy beast.

Your heart is already beating a little faster, though it has nothing to do with the aesthetics. 

Aaravos turns and smirks at you then unclasps the cloak he’s wearing and casually tosses it on the bed. 

“I don’t really need help with dressing, but this once- Help me with the boots.”

He sits and you already kneel in front of him. The task isn’t humiliating; just something a servant does from time to time. You ease off the boots one by one, noting that the Archmage’s feet are a lighter color, like his hands and face. They look nice too, delicately boned, the ankles slim. You carefully drag your thumb over the arch and before you know it, you place a kiss on it. 

Maybe that was too much? You glance up and Aaravos blinks back, head tilted to the side a little; but a smile spreads out on his handsome face immediately. 

“Aah, so eager to please. I like that.” He gently frees his foot from your hold and stands. “If you can indeed please me, then you shall stay. Now, just assist me in undressing.”

The only part of his attire that you can reach right now are his pants and you’re fairly sure that’s exactly what’s expected of you. So you rise to your knees and start undoing the fastenings. You hope that he’ll mistake your slowness to subtle teasing instead of attributing it to the nerves. After all, this is Archmage Aaravos. He’s powerful, he’s ancient, he surely has a lot of experience and- what if you’re not good enough for him? What if he’ll dismiss you or worse, scold you? You can’t go back like that, in shame. You need to give your best. 

The pants are tight and silky, it’s not the easiest job to pry them off - you can’t avoid touching him a lot, but he doesn’t seem to mind. He even caresses your hair soothingly, and with a gesture, he makes it clear that the underwears is to go as well. He already shrugged off his vest and unclasped the collar-like necklace from his throat. 

Soon, he’s naked and unashamed of it, and you can’t blame him. You can’t keep your eyes from wandering and your mouth feels dry. He’s tall, lean and gorgeous, his star-freckled skin cool under your hands and smooth, oddly smooth but soft and you’re _aching_ to touch him more. 

Aaravos sits again, his thighs spread somewhat. “Go on,” he nods to you. “If you’re inexperienced, make up for it with eagerness; later I can teach you a few things. Don’t be afraid to touch me.”

Bearing his permission, you launch into determined action. You crawl closer and pull his legs apart, to settle between them. You embrace his waist in silent gratitude and place a kiss on the lower ray of the star glittering on his chest. He chuckles and runs his fingers through your hair but he doesn’t try to guide you.

Your hands begin to move, sliding over his skin, his hips and thighs, first outside then over the sensitive inner sides. You take notice of his breathing - it’s not labored by any means, but deeper than before. You decide that it’s a good sign. 

You caress and kiss him, you lick into his navel and press your face against his flat belly, peppering his abdomen with tiny pecks. There’s a star just above the base of his penis that presently slumbers peacefully, looking small, soft and cute. This injustice shall not stand. Or, depending on how you look at it, it actually should.

You press your lips against the star and your heart leaps when you hear a small gasp. Your hands still roam, and you begin to tease him with small licks, kisses and nuzzling as well as an occasional featherlight touch. His body reacts to the gentle assault; his penis swells and lengthens, slowly reaching its full size. Aaravos is breathing through his mouth and whenever you look up, his eyes are either closed or only half open. 

It definitely looks like you’re on the right track. He encourages you further by leaning back on his hands, tipping his hips forward. You know what he expects but there’s a thing you’d like to try. Your thumb rubs at the star above his erection then moves over his testicles and rounds them to finally apply pressure on his perineum. 

Aaravos tenses up and gasps, his eyes widening; he looks directly into your eyes and the intensity of his gaze is like a flaming arrow straight to your core. Your desire flares and you want him to haul you up and pin you down and ravish you until the burning ache is snuffed out.

But you’re a servant and a servant asking for it is bad taste; the master decides about that. However, you can still do something and it might just turn the tide in your favor a bit later. 

You finally focus on his erection. His penis isn’t any longer or thicker than the average, but it’s a work of art on its own right. The base is dark and the skin is sprinkled with tiny stars; they fade out toward the tip, where the skin is the same light blue as his face. There’s a glowing diamond adorning his slit, the same as the ones twinkling on his cheeks and as you run your tongue over the very tip, it feels cold. Imagining it diving deep into you makes your head reel and before you can lose yourself, you open your mouth wide to take in as much of him as you can. 

He rests heavily on your tongue, barely any taste, barely any scent. You start to move your head and he moans; the sound is quiet, barely there, but it’s definitely a moan and it makes your heart sing. Your hands join in the action, one curling around the rest of the shaft that you can’t swallow and the other roams, trying to find secret little spots to make him moan louder. You’re insatiable, but who could blame you? Aaravos is the kind of tall drink one can never get enough of. 

You have lost your sense of time. Your world has narrowed down to the room, the bed, Aaravos himself and his cock in your mouth leaking cool drops of precome that trickle down your throat. His fingers are in your hair but he doesn’t force you to do anything; maybe he just likes to feel the motion as your head bobs. His moans are indeed getting a tiny bit louder and you feel so hot, you really want to touch yourself to get some relief but your task is more important. 

You swirl your tongue around the head of his cock and you suck, harder now, you roll his balls in your palm gently like precious jewels, anything to make him come. To make him come for you. You moan around him because you can’t be silent, you want him so badly. 

You glance up just in time to see his head roll back. He tenses under your hands and his penis gives a twitch and the next moment, his seed spills into your mouth. 

He moans as he comes. You nearly join him.

A few moments pass by; Aaravos is breathing deeply. You release him and look up, to give him one last thing that’d convince him to keep you around: you swallow.

Aaravos blinks. Looks like he didn't expect that. Slowly, a smirk lights up his lovely face and he leans forward, running a thumb over your lower lip. 

“That was quite spectacular, my dear. I’m impressed. It seems I don’t have much to teach you… but I’m going to enjoy the lessons nonetheless. You did exceptionally well.”

You’re so happy you could cry. He gestures toward a door to the right. 

“The bathroom is there, I assume you’d like to use it. I shall see to a few things before we can begin with your… practical education, but it’s not going to take long. Welcome to my humble household! What’s your name, my dear?”

You tell him, still barely able to believe that he deemed you worthy. He chuckles. “That’s a nice name. Alright, I’ll be sure to call you whenever I need your expert help.”

You let out a shuddering sigh and before you can catch yourself, you speak up. “Please need me often.”


End file.
